


Feeling Better

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, Nasir comes home and his boyfriends take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

Nasir let out a sigh as he walked through the door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriends, Agron and Duro. As he walked into the front room, he found the two brothers bickering as they played a video game together. He walked passed and let his hand brush against Agron’s arm.

“You ok, Nasir?” Duro asked, and Nasir heard the game being paused.

“Rough day,” Nasir replied. “I’m going to take a nice, hot shower. Maybe that will help.”

He got into the bathroom and started the water so it would warm up before undressing. He tested the water and deemed it warm enough before he pulled out his hair tie and stepped under the warm water. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the warm water run down his body.

He heard the bathroom door open and a few seconds later, the curtain opened and someone stepped in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Duro, who smiled at him and leaned down, gently kissing him. Nasir kissed back and wrapped his arms around Duro’s neck as Agron stepped behind him and pressed soft kisses down his neck and shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist.

Nasir smiled and leaned back against the body behind him, tilting his head slightly to give Agron more access. Whenever he had a bad day, or was upset he could always count on both Agron and Duro to make him feel better.

In the beginning, it had been difficult. He had been with Agron first and had convinced himself that he had only felt love for the older brother and tried to ignore the feelings he was developing for the younger one. That was until one night, while they lay in bed together, Agron told him about Duro’s feelings for him and how he knew how Nasir felt about the younger. Nasir had expected him to be angry or upset, but Agron surprised him by saying that he and Duro had often shared boyfriends.

Less than a week later, he was in bed with both Agron and Duro and he had never felt more loved.

Duro got down on his knees and trailed kisses along Nasir’s chest and stomach, taking his time as Agron grabbed the lube they kept in the shower and poured a generous amount on his fingers. As Agron slid his fingers inside of him, Duro took Nasir’s cock into his mouth. Nasir bucked his hips and moaned, turning his head for a kiss.

Agron kissed him, and Nasir wrapped a hand around his neck to keep him close not caring that he was straining his neck. By the time Agron entered him, Nasir was shaking and already so close to release.

They laid in bed after their shower, Agron and Duro cuddled around Nasir. “Do you feel better?” Agron asked, gently kissing Nasir.

“Much better,” Nasir replied, kissing Agron back. “I got my boyfriends.”

Duro and Agron laughed, pressing kisses to Nasir’s cheek. Nasir smiled and turned towards Agron, wrapping Duro’s arm tighter around him. “I love you both.”

“And we love you,” Duro said, curling around Nasir.


End file.
